Brisingr (sword)
Brisingr is one of Eragon's possessions and his new Rider sword; it is his fourth sword after Zar'roc, his falchion, and as well as his dwarf sword. It was forged for Eragon by Rhunön, using Eragon's body to circumvent the oath of never making another Rider's sword. Description Brisingr is a hand-and-a-half sword with a curved cross-guard, designed to be used for every situation Eragon might have to come across. It could fight equally well in a large battlefield as it could in a tight hallway. It could be wielded effectively with either one or two hands, due to its slightly longer-than-normal handle, though it it was not a two-handed sword. The golden Glyph for "fire" ("Brisingr", in the ancient language, the name of the sword) was engraved on both the blade and the scabbard. The handle is made of hard wood, the blade had ridges, and was slightly thinner at the tip, so as to better pry open armor than the swords that Rhunön had previously made. The entire sword, blade, handle, cross-guard, and sheath were a shimmering blue, to match Saphira's scales. It had a blue sapphire set in the pommel. "Brisingr!" Whenever Eragon says his sword's name, it bursts into blue flame. This could either be because Eragon discovered that "Brisingr" is its True name, or because he imbued it with some of his power when Rhunön used his body to forge it, or both. This unique property of his blade has been forshadowed by Paolini in what the Urgalgra call Eragon. His title is Firesword, orginally refering to the red blade Zar'roc,which he lost, but this can now also apply to the literal firesword, Brisingr. Another theory is that "Brisingr" might be part of Eragon's true name. It could not just be "Brisingr" because that is the true name for fire. It could be either something-Brisingr, or Brisingr-something. If one fuses the two theories, it may of been a hint to this theory. Because Eragon's body was made to forge it, and Eragon's true name possibly has Brisingr in it, the sword sets on fire. It is more likely that this is the theory, because in the first book, Eragon blurted out "Brisingr!" without even thinking. When he fought Durza in Book 1, he also blurts out "Brisingr!" randomly. It could be that he is discovering his true name. Christopher Paolini hints that the name of Book 3, Brisingr, has more meaning than people think, although just speculation. Also while Eragon is fighting the Ra'zac, he shouts out Brisingr. It says he knew that the spell was pointless but he found it satisfying anyway. This could be evidence that his True Name has "Brisingr" because he finds joy in saying at least part of his True Name. History Brisingr was forged by the elf, Rhunön, from a chunk of Brightsteel, a type of steel made from an ore found in a shooting star that had landed in Du Weldenvarden. The Brightsteel was used to make swords for Riders. Eragon and Saphira found a nugget of Brightsteel under one of the roots of the Menoa tree, as predicted in Solembum's prophecy. Rhunön forged it by controlling Eragon's body with her mind, to get around her oath to never again make another "soul-reaver". Rhunön noted that it was the finest sword she had ever made. Trivia * The insignia on the picture of Brisingr is the chinese character for "fire" (this character is also used in the kanji characters of Japenese and possibly Korean); and it's interesting the picture uses that. Category:Swords